Make It Right
by DorkieGurl
Summary: Gina, Ryan, and Ty are in a love triangle. Ryan is Gina's best friend for 10 years and Ryan finally notices how he really feels about her. Ty just met Gina, but you know what they say, theres love at first sight.


Gina's POV

I was 5. Me and my best friend, Ryan, were playing in the park. An old, wise man went up to us. He told us to always be friends. Ryan and I always think about that man. Turns out that man died after he told us that, but we never knew.

10 YEARS LATER

''Hurry were gonna be late!'' I yell at Ryan. He ties his jordans and we head off to school. ''See you at P.E.'' he says. I run off too my locker to get my books, when my binder falls on my foot. ''Ow!'' I say. ''You alright?'' a cute, tall guy says. ''Yeah, thanks.'' He helps me up. I say to him without breaking eye contact, ''I'm Gina.'' ''I'm Ty.'' He says too me while he picks up my binder. The bell rings. ''Well, ummm. I got to go.'' we both say. We both walk away.

Ryan's POV

Durring class, my friend and I start putting our phones under our desk and text

Ryan: Hey

Ty: Hey, I just met the most prettiest girl

Ryan: who?

Ty: I think her name is Gina

Ryan: My best friend Gina?

Ty: Idk and I thought I was your bestfriend. Send me a pick of your Gina

I send the picture.

Ty: Yeah thats her.

After tons of messages I notice that the more I say ''You can't go out with her'' the more he WANTS too.

Gina's POV

At P.E. I change into shorts and a green tank top marked with a 5. I put my hair in a high pointy tail and put on high socks with my converse. On the field i run up to Ryan. ''Hey.'' I say as I start too stretch. ''Hi'' he says as he starts to do jumping jacks. We start to do our laps. ''I've been writing mu-'' I try to say as he coughs. ''Like I said, I've bee-'' I try to say again as he coughs louder. ''I've b-'' he coughs again. ''Whats your problem?'' I say. ''I'm just a little upset.'' he says. When P.E. is over, I change back into my regular clothes. Ryan and I go to lunch. I walk up to him and say ''H-'' ''I like you.'' he says as he interrupts me. ''I-I-I-I you- what?'' I say as I put my lunch down on the table before my salad gets thrown in his face. ''Yeah, I like you'' he says. ''I've waited 7 years for you to say that, and now you say it!?'' I say as I pick up my tray and walk away. ''I'm sorry.'' he says, going up to me.''

The bell rings. I go up to my friend Ky and i explain everything that happened to her. ''Boys, what are you gonna do?'' she says as we walk to class.

Ty's POV

''Hey, Gina.'' I say as I put my books next to hers. "Hi.'' she says. ''Ummm... I don't get this.'' I say. ''Oh, uh, maybe you can come over to my place and we can study.'' she says as she starts to write. She passes me a note that says her phone number and her address. When class ends I start to walk home. I call Gina. ''Hi, who's this?'' she says. ''Ty.'' I say as I grab my backpack. ''You can come over now.'' she says. ''kk, I'll be there. When I get to her house I here singing. I look through the window. and Gina was on the piano singing Last Friday NIght.

When she's done I start too clap. ''Aww... Thank you.'' She says as she opens the door. I walk in to smell some great food. ''Are you cooking?'' I say as I put my backpack on the floor. ''Yeah. Wanna see?'' she says as she pulls my hand into the dinning room. There was chicken, salad, rice, tacos, and steak. ''Wow...'' I say. ''Wanna stay for dinner?'' she says. ''Sure.''

Gina's POV

Just as I get another chair my two (annoying) brothers head out side to play baseball. When I go into the kitchen to get silver wear I hear a crash. ''No, No, no'' I say as I go into the dinning room. My brothers knocked over the table. No questions asked, I drive them to my mom's house. Once I come back home I see Ty sitting on the steps reading a book. ''Get in.'' I say as I smile. He grins and hops into my car. We head over to Wendy's. We eat and I explain the class homework. Once were done I drive him home. He leans over and we were about to kiss. ''I don't kiss on the first date.'' I say, smiling wide. ''So this was a date?'' he says as he walks backwards towards his house. ''Whatever.'' I say as I'm still smiling. ''See you tomorrow!'' he says. ''T.G.I.F., T. G. I .!

''Shut up!'' I say while I'm laughing.


End file.
